One type of connector includes a pair of contacts that are shorted to each other until mated with another pair of contacts. One application is a connector that delivers energizing current to a device that blows up an air bag. It is important that the connector contacts be shorted during transport and storage, and until connected to an energizing circuit, to prevent accidental operation as from static electricity or radio waves. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,600,531, 4,070,557, and 4,152,041 show prior art approaches to such circuit shorting connectors, wherein the outer end of a spring that engages a contact until the contact mates with another contact, has an inner end rigidly mounted on the connector housing at a location removed from both contacts and the space between them. The need to separately rigidly mount the spring increases the cost, and the extra space required for the inner portion of the spring increases the size of the housing. A circuit-shorting connector whose spring could be mounted in a simple and low cost manner, without increasing the size of the connector housing, would be of considerable value.